20 Reasons To Prove I Love You
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Jack/Will Will begins to think Jack doesnt love him. Jack writes 20 reasons why he does. And Will writes one back. Mentions of slash.  Two Shot
1. Chapter 1 Jack To Will

20 Reasons To Prove I Love William Turner (Or to you…well you)

1. I'm the only one that I allow to call me Jack on my ship. And the only one I allow to call me captain in bed.

2. I let you wear my hat and any other item of clothing I own. Truth be told I don't mind that much. It's buggering sexy.

3. I've told you. And I don't say that lightly.

4. I let you dominate me. This is particularly special as being a Captain of a ship I am used to being dominant to lots of men… if you catch what I'm sayin darling.

5. I share my rum with you. Now that is a serious thing love. Especially for a pirate and most especially for me.

6. You make me call you things that I never called another man before: Treasure, lovely, beautiful, my love… so on.

7. I stay with you at night after we've made love. I've never done that before.

8. I'd give up the Pearl for you… Even the sea. I don't think you can deny it at this point.

9. I put up with you using my hair to scare me at night into thinking Davy Jones is buggering me. And I wake up in a state of horror. Either that or you make me believe I have tentacles myself. I told you before love I don't have the face for tentacles. But you seem to find me very well shitting myself quiet amusing.

10. Letting you make me bathe with you. Though to honest me and you soaking wet and pressed against each other has turned out to be quiet the worth while experience.

11. When you're ill, I look after you; I stay with you and even make myself ill from worrying about you. I don't sleep until I think your okay again.

12. You're the only one who knows where every scar and every tattoo came from. Even the ones that cause me great pain to recall.

13. I've cried for you before. And I don't cry. Well… I suppose I do considering the fact I did infact cry.

14. You make me laugh and a proper happy laugh darlin. You make me happy.

15. I put up with you telling me that I scream like a girl.

16. And the fact you say I walk like a girl.

17. Since I admitted this to you I have had to give the compass to you. Because I'm quiet content just having you.

18. I never lie to you. I just don't tell you. And tricking you into bed is not the same. It's tricking not lying.

19. I let _you_ call me pretty and beautiful amazing… perfect. I let you say things like; "Your eyes are so gorgeous Jack. Like your own pearls…stunning." But if I was honest… I kinda like that love. And I love how you adore me just as me. Not as anyone else. Just me.

20. I'm marrying you.

Oh! You didn't know about that last one did you? Wink.

Yours Forever,

Jack xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 Will To Jack

20 Reasons To Prove I Love Jack Sparrow. (Though that's not enough. 20 for 20 is fair beautiful)

Even though I am the Ex-Captain of the Flying Dutchman, I never allow you to kneel or bow before me. Ever. It is me that should worship you. This is to you dismay as you want to worship me too. But you can't so shh I love you.

I let you play with my hair. Believe it or not I'm very protective over my hair. I never let anyone but you touch it. Only you own my body.

I let you call me whelp in bed and then put up with the blush that always comes from you saying it in front of your crew.

You were my first ever. That night I will never forget.

I have cried for you. And I haven't cried since I was a child. And even then it was rare. I don't know Jack just something in you send my emotions into overload.

I look after you when you're drunk. Hold back you hair if you go a bit over the top, carry you to bed. Join you. Truthfully Jack I love your loving whilst your drunk. Hot, steamy and full of passion and emotion. I even remember you crying once. So heartbreakingly beautiful you looked.

Word can't describe how much you amuse me. And how funny I find you. Your just hilarious Jack, I can't explain it.

I won't even go into how beautiful I think you are. Or how I can't concentrate whenever you near.

I've looked deep enough into to find that lovely, kind, sweet and selfless man I always knew you had in you. Before all I could see from people was what was on the surface. You make me search deeper.

I let you teach me how to dance. I hate to dance. You say you do too but we all know you can dance. One can't be that good a sex without being somewhat of a dancer.

I sing you to sleep. I can't sing. But with you I don't care you come first.

Those times I use your hair to torture you at night? Well I had probably been up for hours before that just watching you. Your fascinating to me even more so when you're freaked out.

You know every painful memory of my life all the ones that torture me. It's only fair as you tell me yours.

I'm probably the one person on the Earth who fully trusts you.

I go along with all your crazy plans, most of which involve some form of immortality or shooting a monkey. Most curiously they mainly involve us dressing up as women. You in a dress is just… wow.

I follow all you're weird bedroom ideas. Only you could make a cucumber and strawberry jam work.

I'd give up the sea for _you._ Not to mention the Pearl and my own life along with probably everyone else's.

I cook for you when you're tired. You always insist to me that I'm not the cook, but honestly I like looking after you.

I let _you_ dominate me. I've never done that before. But like I've said. I trust you.

I'm marrying you.

Oops. Didn't know I would except did you my gorgeous little fiancé.

Forever you're Whelp,

Will xxxxxxx


End file.
